In packaging and shipping industries, the volume and weight of packages are calculated for determining shipping costs, for determining strategies for loading packages onto transport vehicles, and for other spatial management applications. The volume of a cubic or rectangular box can be calculated by measuring the length, width, and height of the box. The volume of a cylindrical box can be calculated by measuring the length and circumference/diameter of the box. Before dimensioners, these measurements were done by hand, which could be time-consuming if several packages were to be measured.
Dimensioners provide a faster way to calculate the volume of multiple packages. A dimensioner is an electronic device configured to obtain optically-sensed characteristics of an object as well as distance calculations from the dimensioner itself to various parts of the object. From this information, the dimensioner is able to calculate the volume of a package. When used with a conveyor system, some dimensioners are capable of calculating the volume of dozens of packages per minute.
As with many types of measurement devices, the accuracy of a dimensioner may be compromised by any number of factors. For example, if an object bumps a dimensioner or if a portable dimensioner is dropped, the optical components of the dimensioner can be damaged. Regardless of the reasons that may cause the accuracy of a dimensioner to be compromised, dimensioners may require regular calibration or tuning. Therefore, a need exists for providing systems and methods for calibrating dimensioners.